toolbandfandomcom-20200215-history
Sour Grapes
188px | artist =Puscifer | album =''"V" Is For Vagina'' | length =6:45 | versions =Sour Grapes, Sour Grapes (Late For Dinner mix), Sour Dub, Sour Grapes (Where's My Line? mix), Sour Grapes (Legend Of The Mix) | previous =''Indigo Children'' | next =''REV 22:20'' | singleart= }}Sour Grapes is the ninth track on "V" Is For Vagina. Remixes appear on "V" Is For Viagra, "D" Is For Dubby, and Sound Into Blood Into Wine. Lyrics And the angel of the lord led me into the belly of the holy mother A chamber black as pitch. But I felt no fear, only comfort, for I was as a child in the womb And she bade me here through yonder portal which looked upon the heavens, and behold! a morning angel' She ascended slowly from far beyond the horizon, her light like a heavenly finger pointing the way And on yonder wall she traced for me a path which led me, fine directions, eight winters to east and behold! As my feet landed firmly upon the final winter of the second score. There appeared before me a heavenly star, a holy virgin, the bringer of life and breath, and she spoke unto me, saying 'fear not the movement of the heavens above or the earth below, for change is what we are, my child. Righteous are those who look up and sway with the wind, who look down and dance with the shifting of the soil, who swim with the movement of the tides, who seek the truth around them and discover we are and have always been in paradise. The reflections of heaven on earth. Amen! And she spoke again, saying "know, my child, that there is no devil seeking to corrupt the hearts of men. No evil, save blind faith, ignorance, and the desire for the unprepared to blame others for the devastation left in the wake of change. Change, my child. Change is in the heavens. Change is on this earth. Change is all around us, and we are reflections of the divine, we must roll with these changes, for we are these changes. Eyes wide open, we must look upon the heavens as a mirror. Wide awake, aware, deeply breathing. And when the shit comes down, my child, you will be there, a true and holy survivor to inherit the kingdom of god. You will rise above the grumbles of the unprepared to greet the new day, to drink from the sweet fruit of the vine, the water of life, the blood of the risen christ, my child. Go now, child, tell them all. The ignorant, the blind paw of dogma, blinded by faith, the doubters, the nay sayers. Tell them all, child, they can not see the kingdom of god, they can not see paradise unfold before them, they can not drink from the chalice which holds the blood of christ, the water of life, until they get right with jesus. Until they get right with jesus. It's always gonna be sour grapes with you boy, until you get right with jesus. Category:Puscifer Songs